


Backstage showcase

by Feyatsirk



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Getting out of my writers block, It's super short sob, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Well...is a blowjob smut?, Yall don't care, Yall just want the smuts, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyatsirk/pseuds/Feyatsirk
Summary: Its a blowjob backstage in a closet during the showcase cause Minhyun volunteers Jonghyun to do the sexy dance and well yeah.





	Backstage showcase

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a tweet that said #IndulgeYoSelf2k19 (its defintely for the marvel fandom but pffft) and im gonna do just that lol I have not written or posted ANYTHING in about a year so this is extremely short and choppy to just push out of my writers block. 
> 
> As always, no beta, not edited, not even proofread. Errors are mine and I don't care. If i reread my fics id never post them having to be a perfectionist.

As the door shut behind them, the light flickered on and bathed the couple in a harsh yellow tone. Jonghyun didnt care, Minhyun definitely didnt either as he turned them to push the smaller man against the door; sliding down to his knees as he worked Jonghyuns pants open. Jonghyun swore and clenched his fists beside his thighs. He couldnt risk ruining Minhyuns hair or the stylists would be pissed. They had other plans that day of course. Minhyun just had to volunteer him to perform the sexy dance with Minki. He knew what it would lead to. Though, the yellow light was new. Jonghyun tried to glance around the small space but could only make out a broom. As Minhyun yanked his black jeans down passed his thighs, Jonghyun gasped at the cold metal of the door behind him. Minhyun chuckling before taking Jonghyuns ass into his hands literally to keep the cold from them. Jonghyun groaned and pushed his hips forward. Minhyun glaring up at him.

"You're going to make a mess. Hold still." He says as if Jonghyun wasnt ready to cum at first touch and was trying everything but thinking of his grandma to keep from doing so. He didnt know what it was, something about Minhyun on his knees always did something to him. Within the few moments, Minhyun wrapped his lips around Jonghyuns dick and bobbed his head. Jonghyun groans as though he punched him before biting his fist. The other gripping Minhyuns shirt to keep his hands from grabbing the hair. 

"Fuck Minhyun. I swear you practice this somehow." Minhyun laughs and pulls off Jonghyuns dick, looking up at the other. Keeping his other hand now occupied stroking Jonghyun slowly as he speaks.

"Now who exactly would I be practicing on? Or what if thats a better question..." Jonghyun groans and drops his head back against the wall with a certain twist nearly making his knees give out. Minhyun laughs when he doesnt answer and returns his mouth to its previous job. Jonghyun thrusting his hips a bit, holding back but still enjoying himself. He finds his hands itching to grip Minhyuns hair and groans in frustration as Minhyuns fingers begin explorng a little. Jonghyuns thighs shaking when Minhyuns fingers ghost over his ass and near his entrance. 

"Don't tease me damn you." Jonghyun eventually gets out between soft moans being held back and trying not to break any kind of composure. He's fucked and tries to warn Minhyun when he teases him and presses against his entrance the same time he deep throats his dick but is too late when his legs turn to jello and he cums in Minhyuns mouth. His name barely illegible from the moan. Minhyun glares up at him slightly but cleans up and swallows. Jonghyuns dick giving a valiant effort to get back up when Minhyun licks him clean. 

"Youre trying to kill me." Minhyun tugs his jeans up as he stands and helps Jonghyun become presentable again with a grin he holds Jonghyuns chin and tilts his head up so he can see the others flushed and dazed expression better.

"I would never. What kind of boyfriend would that make me?" Jonghyun leans mostly against the door, lips parted as he catches his breath. 

"A horrible one. Such an awful, Awful boyfriend." Minhyun laughs and leans down to kiss him deeply. Jonghyun melting a tiny bit more causing Minhyun to simply scoop him up till theyre ready to leave. Jonghyun wrapping his arms and legs around the other. 

"I hate I cant touch your hair." Minhyun grumbles in agreement as he nips at his ear and moves to his jaw then neck. Jonghyun moaning softly but still pushes him back. 

"No marks. Weve gotta get back." Minhyun groans but nods setting the boy down and pulling him in for another kiss before he opens the door slightly behind Jonghyun and looks out. 

"Go on. You need your make up fixed a bit. Ill follow in a bit." Jonghyun nods and drags his fingers along Minhyuns waist as he sneaks past and heads to the waiting room. The other three giving him questionable glances until the see the fading red of whatever Minhyun had tried to do. Aron complaining suddenly about not being loved enough and Minki laughs loudly. Minhyun returning about ten minutes later having taken care of his own erection in the bathroom. Minhyun knows from experience, Jonghyun would have looked too obvious after a blowjob so he didnt have his boyfriend do it. The image of a fucked out Jonghyun only belonged to him thank you. Jonghyun glances over at him with a smile before he gets new make up fix ups. Once they got home though, Jonghyun simply said goodnight to everyone and dragged Minhyun to their bedroom, locking the door and pinning the taller one to the door and dropping to his knees. Minhyun spent no time immediately dragging his fingers through the others hair. He wouldn't get used to the view. No matter how long they were together.

**Author's Note:**

> And an update for anyone subbed to my nuest fics. Im fixing my Hogwarts au fic slowly but surely. I lost the track i had for the first edition so im redoing it. Im also working on a new magical prince au. Im nearly done with that and school so ill have that up within the month hopefully. Thanks for sticking around. 
> 
> If you liked it leave a comment (even if its just a keyboard smash; it tells a lot) or press the kudos button, guests can do both, too! 
> 
> Contact:  
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/feyatsirk)  
> [Curious cat](http://curiouscat.me/feyatsirk)


End file.
